The field of the disclosure relates generally to couplings made between two or more mechanical components, and more specifically, to a one-sided fastener assembly and methods of installing the same.
At least some known fastening systems require manipulation of a fastener from both sides of the assembly that the fastener is meant to hold together. In some such systems, a human operator is located on each side of the assembly and manipulates a respective portion of the fastener to install it onto the assembly. However, such systems may incur higher labor costs and often introduce ergonomic issues. In other such systems, robotic machines are located on both sides of the assembly for fastener installation. However, such robotic machines may add complexity and require capital investment.
At least some known fastening systems install a one-sided fastener onto an assembly. However, such known systems use fasteners that include a large bulb on the backside of the assembly. Such bulbs provide only minor mechanical benefit and add a relatively large amount of weight to the assembly. Additionally, known fastening systems struggle to meet flushness requirements imparted for aerodynamic purposes. Furthermore, at least some known fasteners are complex in design, thus making them expensive to manufacture and install.